


Ask Me Again

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU) & Reader, Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ask Me Again

Alex came out of the bathroom once she had done her finishing touches on her make up, smiling at the sight of you in the bedroom. You were digging through the jewelry box with your lips pursed and brow furrowed, she could see the tension in your face building as your hands began to move more frantically. Sneaking up behind you she wrapped her arms around you, placing a kiss on your shoulder,

“Help you find something?”

“Those sapphire earrings? The ones you gave me for my birthday?”

“Sweetheart…” she smiled, her fingers lightly curling under your chin to bring your gaze into the mirror in front of you. “You’re wearing them…” she chuckled softly as you let out an annoyed huff.

“Jesus Christ.” You muttered, turning in her arms.

“You alright? You’ve been pretty frazzled all afternoon.”

“Yeah.” You gave her a tight smile, “just, a…weird day at work.”

“Alright.” She didn’t really believe you but didn’t want to push it, she knew you’d had this date night planned for weeks already, the last thing she’d want was to bring you down. Smoothing back a piece of your hair she hummed, a smile on her cheeks before she kissed you softly.

“You look beautiful.” You stated, cheeks nearly flushing despite being the one giving the compliment. You were still wildly unsure how Alex had come to choose to be with you, but you weren’t about to question it now.

“So do you my love.” She pecked at your cheek, “should we get going? You said the reservation was at seven, right?”

“Yeah.” Your eyes darted over to the clock and then back at your girlfriend, smiling the best you could before ducking to kiss her cheek. 

It was a warm enough of a summer evening that you didn’t need to bother with jackets, strolling down to the restaurant hand in hand through the streets of Manhattan. There were a few places that you’d frequented over the course of your relationship so Alex wasn’t quite sure where you were leading her. Her eyes widened in a quiet gasp as you stopped in front of La Grenouille, turning to face you.

“You pulling some kind of prank?”

“‘No.” You laughed lightly, pecking her lips, “I wanted tonight to be special. Figured this was the perfect place.”

“Baby…” Alex caressed your cheek before kissing you gently, then followed you inside. 

Le Grenouille was the intimate French restaurant you’d been at where you’d been dining when Alex told you she loved you for the first time. She’d known for a few weeks at that point that she loved you, but didn’t want to freak you out before she was more assured that you felt the same. That night ended up starting off a complete one eighty from where she wanted it to, court ran overtime, then their unstable perp slit his wrists in the tombs and she was stuck helping detectives and the defence sort through a plea deal, the entire time without her phone. By the time they’d finished she didn’t have time to get back to her office, much less her apartment to change, racing uptown to meet you. She was nearly an hour late and honestly expected you to have left already. 

Instead she found you leant up against the wall of the building, eyes on your phone, and honestly you looked a mix of unimpressed and upset splayed on your features. She approached you hesitantly and when you glanced up you let out a sigh of relief, a smile taking over your cheeks, saying you’d been worried something happened to her. She apologize profusely as you sat down to eat yet all you did was say that it was okay, life happens, giving her hand a squeeze and cheek a kiss. Though you did warn her that a text or call would be very much appreciated next time. It was over dessert that she looked up at you and realized how perfect you were for her, saying those little three words as she stroked back your hair. Your cheeks flushed and you let out the most adorable giggle before returning them to her, kissing her gently.

Tonight she was surprised once again when you were lead to one of the smaller circular booths, a smaller yet elaborate display of flowers and bottle of champagne already set on the table. You thanked the waiter as he poured out two flutes, sliding into the booth so you were more side by side than across from each other.

“You really didn’t have to do all this.” Alex flushed, smiling at your soft laugh.

“I told you, I wanted tonight to be special. You work so hard all the time baby, you deserve to be treated, especially once you’ve got a full weekend guaranteed off work.”

“Isn’t that right.” She huffed. 

“Well…to time able to spend together.” Picking up your flute you clinked it with hers, taking a not so small sip of the bubbly. You were hoping it would help calm you down a bit, a fancy dinner wasn’t all you had planned for the night. The plan for after dinner was a walk through the park, over the summer they decorated with tons of little fairy light displays, lights and flowers woven together to create tunnels and gorgeous backdrops. All accompanied by a live soft jazz band who’s music flowed freely through the air. And that didn’t even start to cover the plans once you got back to the apartment.

You started off with an order of grilled scallops and shrimp, cheese plate and an assortments of the chef’s finest charcuterie platter, an accompaniment of breads, oils and butter split between the two of you. The champagne in turn did help you relax, realizing that this may have been an important night, but with Alex, every night was special, it didn’t matter what went on, as long as you were together. You were laughing over stories of your past, the more embarrassing moments at the beginning of your relationship and the like. You sipped at your drink, your free hand curling into Alex’s as you watched her talk. The candlelight bounced off her skin, making her absolutely glow, sparkling in the gleam in her eye. She caught your gaze and paused, smiling as she pulled your hand to her lips for a gentle kiss and you knew you must’ve had that dreamy look on your face. The words came out before you’d even realized.

“Will you marry m”-

“Yes!” 

The near shriek of her reply jolted you out of your dreamy phase and you jolted upright, nearly yelping as she pulled you into her for a kiss.

“Wait! Wait!” You cried, pulling back, your brows scrunched and suddenly Alex shrunk back.

“Did…you not mean it?” Oh God, the hurt in those sapphire eyes just about broke you.

“No! I mean, yes! I- fuck…” you dropped your head into your hands, running them through your hair before you looked up at her again. “Baby, I’m sorry, I just ruined everything.” You grabbed at her hand to make sure she wasn’t about to race off on you, “I had this big thing planned and I just blurted it out like an idiot. You just look so fucking beautiful and I guess my heart couldn’t wait any longer.”

“So…you do wanna marry me?” Her voice was so soft you practically melted, stroking at her cheek.

“Yes!” You quickly rummaged through your purse, pulling out the small box, “I was gonna take you through the park, the light up jazz festival? Down to the gazebo….”

“Our first kiss?”

“Yeah….Casey’s decorating the apartment right now..”

“Ask me again.” She smirked, turning her full attention to you and you giggled.

“Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?” You cracked open the box to expose the diamond inside and this time the gasp really was genuine. She glanced up from it to your tears gaze, her eyes wide,

“In a fucking heartbeat.” Gently she reached out, cupping at your cheeks for the most tender yet passionate kiss, simply melting against each other until a small fit of giggles erupted between you as you slid the ring on her finger. She kissed you once more before she spoke, “now call Novak and get her the fuck out of our apartment.”

“But…we have’t even ordered dinner…”

“So? The champagne’s finished,” she shrugged, “we can order pizza and some of those deep fried lava cakes you love so much.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah…” she husked, nipping at your lip before murmuring against the skin of your neck, “I want to show you just how much I love you. And I can’t exactly do that here.” She pulled back up to kiss your lips again and you could feel the heat behind it.

“Fine.” You smirked, “but only because you’re my future wife.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
